


Moving In

by Karson93



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karson93/pseuds/Karson93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bella's move into their new house and Beca and Chloe share a room. Move in Fluff. I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just a prompt someone wanted written. It's fluff. I don't own Pitch Perfect or it's characters. I hope you enjoy! Comments welcome.

Beca balanced precariously on the step stool she’d found in the closet trying to hang up her collection of posters. Her arm was a few inches too short to hang up the posters properly. It was easy to say she was on the struggle bus. Chloe watched the DJ from across the room that they now shared in the Bella’s new sorority house. She watched her leaning and stretching as far as her little limbs would let her. 

Chloe let out a small chuckle when she heard the brunette cursing the aca-gods for making her so short. “Shut it, Beale!”, came the disgruntled brunette’s reply. “Oh come on! You’re so CUUUTE when you’re frustrated!”, Chloe said with a shit-eating grin. “I am not cute!”, Beca let out in a huff. She hated being called cute. She was a badass. Not cute. Cute was for puppies and babies, not her.   
Returning her attention to the poster, Beca tried to jump a little to reach the top of the poster. The stool wobbled dangerously as she landed her feet on it. She lost her footing and began to fall backwards with a yelp. Instead of smacking onto the hardwood floor, she landed in a pair of arms. She looked up to see Chloe looking down at her with an unimpressed look. “I’m hanging them for you, shorty”, Chloe said as she stood Beca up on her feet. “Chloe Beale, you are not!”, challenged Beca as her frustration at needing help came forth. “I can do it by myself!” Chloe gave her this look at hat said she knew she was lying through her teeth. 

Meanwhile, the clattering of the step stool on the hard floor had drawn the attention of the rest of the Bella’s who stood cramped in the doorway trying to get a glimpse of the interaction taking place. “God, they’re so cute! Why won’t they suck it up and just realize they are totally in love with each other?”, the busty brunette complained. “They seriously would make the cutest couple ever”, CR stated matter of fairly. “I know right?! They totally remind me of Ellen and Portia before I helped them get together”, came the boastful voice of the Tasmanian. The rest of the girls rolled their eyes at Fat Amy before returning their attention the “couple” butting heads in the room.   
Chloe wasn’t as oblivious to the Bellas as they had thought. She heard their hushed whispers and talk of coupley things. She decided to play along with their dreams and approached the brunette with a playful smirk on her lips. The redhead played with the hem of Beca’s frayed tshirt as she put on her best puppy dog eyes and pout. “Becaaa. Please let me help you, babe”, Chloe pleaded with the brunette who seemed slightly flustered with the proximity of her. 

Unbeknownst to the sneaky redhead, Beca had also caught a bit of what the girls had been saying. She hated to admit it, but they would be a “cute” couple. She wanted that more than Chloe would even know. Today she had planned to ask her out. “Okay okay, you can help me as long as you don’t make any short jokes”, Beca compromised as Chloe clapped happily. She climbed the step stool and effortlessly hung the poster Beca had struggled with. Much to the brunette’s chagrin. 

“Next!”, Chloe called happily as Beca grabbed the next poster she needed hung up. The redhead unfurled the poster, completely oblivious to the words on it as she smoothed it across the sticky tac on the wall. That was until her brain picked up her name on the poster. Her eyes focused on the words with a gasp. It read: ‘I need you more than you’ll ever know, Chloe. Please be mine?'.   
The older girl gripped the step stool tightly as silent tears streaked down her cheeks. She turned to Beca, her stubborn smartass DJ. The younger girl’s cheeks were rosy and she looked nervous as hell. “Well, what do you say, Beale?”, she inquired. Chloe stepped towards her and her warm breath tickled Beca’s ear as she whispered, “you’re cute as hell, Mitchell.” Before Beca could protest, she was silenced by the redheads lips against her own. Hoots and cheers of “awwww” came from the door as the two girls lost themselves in each other for the first time of many.


End file.
